Recently the CCD camera, the CMOS camera, or the like makes progress in miniaturization, and the cellular phone device with a camera into which such camera is incorporated as a camera portion is put into practical use. However, when the camera portion and an image processing unit that executes the massive image processing at a high speed are added to a configuration of the folding cellular phone device, the radiation noise is radiated from the cable that transmits image data. Thus, the bit error and the frame error are increased in the received data of the radio communicating unit in the cellular phone device.
Therefore, such an approach is employed that a generation source of an electromagnetic wave is surrounded by an electromagnetic shielding frame member to prevent the electromagnetic wave from reaching the electronic circuit board from the generation source of the electromagnetic wave (for example, Patent Literature 1). In this case, in the folding cellular phone device, there existed the problem such that the flexible board for connecting a first casing and a second casing that is opened/closed cannot be sufficiently surrounded by the electromagnetic shielding frame member.
FIG. 7 is an external appearance view of a folding cellular phone device 100 in the prior art. This folding cellular phone device 100 supports a second casing 23 on a first casing 22 to be opened/closed on a hinge 21. A key operating portion 17 and a microphone 221 serving as a mouthpiece are provided to the first casing 22. A displaying unit 201, a camera portion 24, and a receiver 222 serving as an earpiece are provided to the second casing 23.
A schematic block diagram of the folding cellular phone device 100 in the prior art is shown in FIG. 8. In FIG. 8, the first casing 22 and the second casing 23 are indicated by a broken line. A receiver portion 191, a transmitter portion 192, and a radio controlling unit 190 are provided to the first casing 22, and an antenna 193 is projected from the first casing 22. The receiver portion 191 and the transmitter portion 192 receive/transmit the radio signal via the antenna 193 the under control of the radio controlling unit 190 to execute a radio communication with other cellular phone device vi a base station (not shown). The radio controlling unit 190 is connected to a sound processing portion 220 to convert the received signal into a sound signal and output it to the receiver 222. Also, the sound processing portion 220 encodes the sound being input into the microphone 221 and sends out the sound signal via the radio controlling unit 190, the transmitter portion 192, and the antenna 193. The receiver portion 191, the transmitter portion 192, and the radio controlling unit 190 constituting a radio communicating unit 19 are surrounded and shielded by an electromagnetic shielding frame member 260 to prevent the influence of the electromagnetic wave radiated from other portions. The radio controlling unit 190 is connected to a overall controlling unit 18 that executes the overall control of the folding cellular phone device 100. The key operating portion 17 and a storing unit 25 are connected to the overall controlling unit 18. The operator of the folding cellular phone device 100 inputs desired signals such as a phone number, and the like via key operating portion 17 to use the folding cellular phone device 100. The storing unit 25 stores phone number data in an electronic phone book, control programs, control data, and image data picked up by the camera portion 24.
The camera portion 24 composed of the CCD camera or the CMOS camera, the displaying unit 201 composed of the color liquid crystal display device, and the receiver 222 are provided to the second casing 23. The camera portion 24 and the displaying unit 201 are surrounded by an electromagnetic shielding frame member 270 not to radiate the electromagnetic wave. The camera portion 24, the displaying unit 201, and the receiver 222 are connected to the overall controlling unit 18 or the sound processing portion 220 in the first casing 22 via the flexible board that permits the folding operation. In this case, since an opening/shutting range of almost 180 degree is required of a foldable portion at which the flexible board is folded up, it is difficult to surround such portion by the electromagnetic shielding frame member. As a result, such portion was not surrounded by the electromagnetic shielding frame member.
In the folding cellular phone device 100 in the prior art, the overall controlling unit 18 also controls the camera portion 24 and the displaying unit 201. When a camera mode starting signal is input into the key operating portion 17, the overall controlling unit 18 supplies a power to the camera portion 24 from a rechargeable battery (not shown) and starts an operation in the camera mode. Here, the camera mode signifies an operation mode in which a power is supplied to the camera portion 24, the image data being now picked up by the camera portion 24 are processed by the overall controlling unit 18, the monitor image is displayed on the displaying unit 201, the image data obtained when the shutter button is pressed is captured on the overall controlling unit 18 when the shutter button of the key operating portion 17 is pressed during the display of the monitor image, the image data that are subjected to the image processing are stored in the storing unit 25, and the stored image is displayed on the displaying unit 201 as the picked-up image.
Since the image data are transferred between the camera portion 24 and the overall controlling unit 18 and between the overall controlling unit 18 and the displaying unit 201 during the operation in the camera mode, the electromagnetic wave is radiated from the flexible board that is not surrounded by the electromagnetic shielding frame member. Also, when processes of reading the image data from the storing unit 25 to display, then processing the data, and then storing the data again in the storing unit 25 are carried out in modes other than the operation in the camera mode, the image data communicate between the overall controlling unit 18 and the displaying unit 201. Thus, the electromagnetic wave is radiated from the flexible board that is not covered with the electromagnetic shielding frame member.
(Patent Literature 1) JP-A-2001-320622 (Page 4, FIG. 4)
The approach of surrounding the generation source of the electromagnetic wave by the electromagnetic shielding frame member is effective in the so-called straight-type cellular phone device, in which the electronic circuit board and the electronic parts are incorporated into a single casing, since the electronic circuit board, the electronic parts, and cables used to connect them can be surrounded by the electromagnetic shielding frame member. However, as described above, in the folding cellular phone device, there existed the problem such that the opening/shutting portion cannot be surrounded by the electromagnetic shielding frame member and thus the electromagnetic wave cannot be sufficiently shielded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding cellular phone device constructed such that an electromagnetic wave acting as the noise is not radiated from an opening/shutting portion.